in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Metalshoe Jet
Story written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot During a visit to Ponyville, a few members of the gang encounter an unknown pony, who presents himself as Metalshoe Jet. When they bring him to the rest of the gang, Red Fork and Blue Ocean recognize him as one of their first friends, and one of the original Red Crystals before Red Fork and Blue Ocean ever left Equestria. Does this mean the gang has a new, powerful ally on their side? Or is there something hidden about the past that the gang needs to know about this tough pony? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Emily Green * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Boom * Electra * Scorch * Blade * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Blowy * Starry * Coconut Crab * Bright Spark * Twi-bot * Metalshoe Jet (NEW) * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Fluttershy * Spike * Red Spoon * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Dark Green Shadow * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * The Gemstones Story It was a sunny day in Ponyville. The gang was visiting Ponyville, since it was Blue Ocean's birthday, and Pinkie Pie had organized a huge party in Ponyville, and had invited the gang to come to Ponyville to celebrate. The streets of Ponyville were filled with music, colorful balloons and confetti. Everyone was celebrating Blue Ocean's birthday and having a great time. * Rainbow Dash: You always organize the best parties, Pinkie Pie. * Pinkie Pie: Well, what can I say? I love to make my friends smile! * Applejack: You sure outdid yourself with this one, though. * Red Fork: Yeah. There's so much food! (shoves his face into a bowl of nachos) * Tommy: The music is great too! * Blue Ocean: Ahem? Are you all forgetting the most important thing about this party? It's my birthday! That's what we're celebrating! * Blast: Oh, we didn't forget it. We're just telling Pinkie Pie the great job she does as a party planner! * Blue Ocean: Well, most of the year Red Fork is the one who takes the spotlight, but this day is supposed to be just about me. So if you don't mind, can we focus on that? * Red Fork: Sure, no problem, birthday pony! * Blue Ocean: That's more like it. * Dark Green Shadow: Didn't I say I had enough of parties? What is this? * Amelia Amethyst: Well, at least there aren't any citizens crowding around you this time. So just enjoy yourself! * Dark Green Shadow: Fine. (looks around) Hey, isn't there supposed to be more of you? I mean, where are those ninjas? * Green Shadow: That's a long story. * Starcade: Yeah, I don't really want to talk about it. * Dark Green Shadow: Alright, alright. (takes a sip of a drink she is holding) So anyway...is this what you usually do in the gang when there aren't any villains around? * Blast: Oh, we do a lot of things when the villains aren't in action. We go to Red Spoon's place, we hang out at Red Fork's place, we go to the park, we have slumber parties... * Blue Ocean: But today's a special day because it's my birthday! * Dark Green Shadow: Oh. * Rarity: Yes, it is. * Rainbow Dash: You don't have to remind us every five minutes, Blue Ocean. * Blue Ocean: Ok, ok, I'm just making sure we stay on topic. * Rainbow Dash: Geez... * Blue Ocean: So, when will the gifts be coming my way? * Red Fork: Sure, let me start! Red Fork gives Blue Ocean a gift. Blue Ocean unwraps it, and it's a Nintendo Switch. * Blue Ocean: Yes, just what I wanted! * Red Fork: Well, I am your best friend. Of course I know what you wanted. * Blue Ocean: Thanks a lot! * Starcade: Whoa, that's cool. * Bonk Choy: Oh, come on! He got a Nintendo Switch?! I so want one for my birthday! * Dark Green Shadow: I don't have any gifts so I'm just going to watch. * Blue Ocean: Ok. Who's going to give me my next gift? * Electra: Here you go. (gives him a small gift) * Blue Ocean: Let's see what this is. (unwraps it, and it reveals to be a high-tech cellphone) Whoa. * Electra: I made it myself. I was originally going to use this model only for my own benefits, but seeing as it's your birthday, I decided to make you a copy of it. Now you can tell everyone you've got the best cellphone in the multiverse! It's got lots of specialized apps I designed for it. * Blue Ocean: Like what? * Electra: I'll let you figure it out on your own. * Blue Ocean: Oh, ok. Thanks Electra! * Electra: (stares at the rest of the gang) Beat that, guys. * Alice: Gift-giving isn't a contest, Electra. * Blue Ocean: Well, who's next? * Starcade: I am. Here you go, a gift for my best video game buddy, Blue Ocean! Starcade gives Blue Ocean a box-shaped gift. When Blue Ocean unwraps it, he sees the casing of an exclusive video game created by Starcade, "Locked Room Gang Battle Royale". * Blue Ocean: (eyes shining) Whoa! What's this? * Starcade: It's like SSB Ultimate, only with the entire gang as playable characters! And a few villains too! I was inspired by our adventures together and I thought, "Hey, why don't I create a game about all of us and our adventures?". And so I did, after a few months. Pink Angel even helped me with the character and stage designs. And the best part is, you're the first one to get it! Pretty cool, huh? * Blue Ocean: Wow, it's the coolest videogame ever! Thanks a lot, Starcade! * Starcade: Yeah, no problem. Go ahead and let me know if you want to play it with me soon, I'll be waiting. (winks) * Blue Ocean: Sure, that would be great! Perhaps we can play after my birthday party! (looks at the rest of the gang) So, who's next? * Amelia Amethyst: Me! It's pretty small, but I think you'll like it. Amelia Amethyst gives Blue Ocean a rather small rectangular-shaped gift. When Blue Ocean unwraps it, he sees an ancient-looking spell book. * Amelia Amethyst: It's...one of my older magic spell books. Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to get you, but I'm pretty sure these spells still work. Don't worry, they're harmless, I think. You can use them! * Blue Ocean: Well, this looks interesting. I'll be sure to read it. Thanks Amelia! * Amelia Amethyst: No problem. Several other members of the gang give Blue Ocean different gifts. Blue Ocean seems overly excited by getting so many gifts. * Alice: Is everything alright, Blue Ocean? * Blue Ocean: Yeah, it's just that it's my first birthday with the gang. Usually I only celebrated with my friends from Ponyville, and most of them give me the same gifts each year. (Twilight comes towards him) A book, right? * Twilight: (embarrassed, hides the book behind her and steps back to get him a different gift) * Red Fork: Well, we're glad you're enjoying your birthday party! * Pinkie: And, you know what time it is now? * Blue Ocean: Uh, 3:20 pm? * Pinkie Pie: No, silly! It's time for your birthday cake! Pinkie Pie places a huge cake on the table, with several candles on it. * Blue Ocean: This looks great! * Toby Topaz: Cake! * Amelia Amethyst: Well, what are you waiting for? Make a wish! * Blue Ocean: Well, there is one special wish I'd love to make. * Red Fork: Does it have to do with Sarah? * Blue Ocean: No. You see, it's been great to share such a special moment with so many friends like all of you. It really makes me appreciate the great friends I have. Though... not all of my friends are here. * Blast: You mean Kyoji and the other elemental ninjas? * Blue Ocean: I wasn't talking about them, but yeah, it would've been cool if they could've been here. You see, before Red Fork and I met all of you guys, we had several friends here in Equestria. It's been ages since we've seen any of them, though. So I guess my wish would be... to be able to see them again. Even if only one of them, I'd really love to be able to talk to them again, share our experiences, and overall, just have them back. So that's my wish. I wish to be able to see at least one of them again. As Blue Ocean blows the candles of the cake, the ground starts shaking. * Blast: Not good! The gang sees at a distance, and sees Bright Spark approaching the gang with a large pony-shaped machine. * Bright Spark: What's the matter, Locked Room Gang? You didn't invite me to your birthday party? * Red Ruby: Was showing up necessary? * Dark Green Shadow: Oh, look who's here! It's the other lame scientist! * Bright Spark: Hey! I'm not as lame as the one you worked with! Fork-bot, show them to respect me! * Fork-bot: Yes, sir. Fork-bot appears from behind the machine, and rams straight into Dark Green Shadow. Dark Green Shadow braces herself before that happens though, taking minimal damage as she gets rammed into. * Dark Green Shadow: Close, but is that all you got? * Red Fork: Hey, Fork-bot! Why don't you pick on somebody your own weight!? Red Fork tries ramming into Fork-bot, but he simply teleports to avoid the attack, Red Fork crashes into a tree. * Red Fork: Not bad... he's almost as fast as me... (dizzy) * Bright Spark: Sorry to rain on your parade, but I'm taking over for now! After all, no one ever celebrated a birthday party for me! * Red Ruby: Can't your stupid robots celebrate them for you? Geez, even I know how to throw my own parties when I get lonely. * Dark Green Shadow: It was nice being part of the villain squad and all, but it sucks to be part of it. I guess this is why no one celebrates birthday parties with you. * Bright Spark: Ok, you don't make any sense. "It was nice to be a part of the villain squad, but it sucks to be a part of the villains squad." Well, was it nice or did it suck? Make up your mind! * Boom: It sucks. Now get lost! * Bright Spark: Well, it only sucked for all of you because you got the wrong allies. Re-Peat Boss is useless, Dr. Zack is a cruel dictator, I, on the other hand, would've been the perfect ally for you if you had given me a chance! You would've found true happiness working for me! Isn't that so, Fork-bot? * Fork-bot: Yes. * Electra: That's just ridiculous! * Dark Green Shadow: You're just as bad as the other lame scientist, if not, worse. * Bright Spark: Is that so? Well, Fork-bot, teach them a lesson! Fork-bot rams into Blast, separating him from the rest of the gang. * Alice: Blast! Alice runs after Blast and Fork-bot, trying to help Blast. * Red Fork: They need help! * Bonk Choy: Yikes! * Re-Peat Moss: Blast! Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss run after Blast and Fork-bot as well. Soon, they're far from the gang, as Fork-bot has pushed Blast straight into a nearby forest. There, Blast crashes against a tree, and seems to be a bit injured. * Blast: Ugh... * Alice: Blast! Are you ok? * Blast: I think so... * Fork-bot: But soon you won't be! Fork-bot rams into Blast again, But Alice grabs Blast and pulls him out of the way, causing Fork-bot to hit a tree instead. The impact was so powerful that the tree went down, while Fork-bot still seemed to be going strong. He then moved around at high speed, attacking Blast, Alice, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss. * Bonk Choy: Aah! * Re-Peat Moss: We don't stand a chance against that TRICKY robot, do we? * Alice: I don't know, but we have to do something! Alice takes out her plasma cannon, and begins shooting at Fork-bot, but Fork-bot moves around too fast for Alice to hit him. He then grabs Alice with one hoof, spins her around and tosses her at a tree. * Blast: Hey! Don't dare to mess with my friends! Blast charges towards Fork-bot, but Fork-bot extends his hoof towards Blast, so when Blast crashes into him, Blast is the one that takes damage. With Alice and Blast injured and weak, Fork-bot then attacks Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss, until all four of them are unable to fight him. * Fork-bot: Any last words before I end your existence? * ???: I've got one. Get lost, you piece of metal scrap! No one recognized that voice, or knew where it came from. Fork-bot looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. Suddenly, a green unicorn with metallic parts jumps out from the bushes, and delivers a critical blow on Fork-bot's head with a giant ax, while yelling like a barbarian. * Fork-bot: Initiating recovery mode... Fork-bot explodes, and the mysterious pony is seen walking with a serious look on his face, with the explosion happening right behind him. * ???: I hate these dumb, annoying, meddlesome, nasty machines! (looks at Blast, Alice, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss) Hey, are you guys ok? * Bonk Choy: Whoa. * Re-Peat Moss: Yeah, but who the TRICKINESS are you? Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek